


Let's Make a Deal

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Arguing, BDSM, Dom/sub, Drinking Games, F/F, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, Naked Hide and Seek, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 22





	Let's Make a Deal

Akaashi took a sip of her coffee as she began discussing with a few other teachers, they somehow had gotten onto the topic of athlete students and how they're failing classes. Akaashi nodded softly as she set her coffee cup down, "exactly. I've had every student that is in some form of sport fail all my assignments. Im just going to have to be harder on them, i don't want to but maybe it's what they need." She took a bite of her sandwich watching her coworkers heads nod in agreement. 

Bokuto huffed, crossing her arms as she listened to the spiel that Akaashi-San was trying to sell the other teachers. What a bunch of bullshit, she thought to herself. Her athletes weren't failing their classes. They just weren't spending every second of the day working on them… and why should they? Akaashi was already hard enough on them, giving them hours of homework to do every night. Didn't she know that they had better things to do anyway? Bokuto threw the rest of her apple away before walking over to the large group of teachers. 

"Aw, Kaashi don't you think you're hard enough on my athletes as it is? Why don't you give them a break for once?" 

Akaashi watched the two girls start swooning over bokuto causing her eyes to roll. She kept a plain expression as she turned to bokuto, "hello bokuto-san, I've asked you repeatedly to not call me kaashi. Especially since we are not friends. For the record if you athletes would do the work they could get a break. I am not hard on my students." 

"Psh," Bokuto scoffed, "What do you mean you're not hard on them? You give them hours of homework to do every night! You can't really expect them to finish all of it, can you?" 

Akaashi took a deep breath, "bokuto-san let me ask you this, how much homework do you think i give them? On average when we read a book i ask them to read five pages. Five pages bokuto-san then come up with key points for discussion the next day. When we learn grammar i ask them to write down questions and do TWO homework sheets with only six problems." She stood up, picking up her sandwich and coffee cup "next time, check what's actually the truth." She scoffed as she walked to the door, throwing her sandwich away and heading to her classroom. 

Bokuto glared in Akaashi's direction before storming off near the gym. If Akaashi wanted to give her athletes hours of work every night then so be it. It just wouldn't get done on time is all. Little miss perfect English teacher would just have to wait her turn like all the other teachers did. Besides, it's not like Akaashi's class was important anyway. 

Akaashi muttered to herself as she walked into her classroom. "Who the hell does she think she is?" 

"Whos who?" Sugawara poked her head in the doorway with a soft smile "you left lunch and threw away your sandwich. Here have some of my lunch, besides bokuto can be an idiot sometimes. Her athletes are failing my math class too."

Akaashi gave a soft smile "i appreciate you wanting to share your lunch but i cant eat when im upset. Also i need to prepare for class."

"Eh? Already? You're such an overachiever akaashi-kun. But you should at least take something for later." Sugawara smiled and handed her an apple. "Apple for the best teacher"

"Thats you suga-san" 

Suga shook her head "let me rephrase, best english teacher" 

Akaashi gave a soft smile "thanks. We'll catch up tomorrow okay? "

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully she wont interrupt next time." Suga grinned as she walked out, waving her hand.

Akaashi watched her leave then started writing the lesson on the board, a soft sigh leaving her lips. 

"Stupid, prissy, little, pain in the ass english teacher!" Bokuto hissed as she made her way into the gym. Kuroo was already sitting on the bench waiting for her so that they could go over their plan for next week. 

"Someone looks pissed," Kuroo smirked, staring up at Bokuto. "Let me guess. You ran into Akaashi-san again?" 

"She said that my athletes were failing her class!" Bokuto exploded, "What kind of bullshit is that!? She's the one who gives them tons of homework every night and she's making it seem like it's all my fault because she can't fucking teach!" 

"Whoa bro.. calm down a second." Kuroo said, placing a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "Look, I know you're mad but all the teachers give out the exact same amount of homework, ok? Even Akaashi." 

"But Akaashi doesn't give them enough time!" Bokuto whined, "How does she expect anyone to finish that much work in only one night?" 

"I mean… it's really not that much work. I'm sure the students can handle it." 

"Obviously they can't, if they're failing! Who's side are you on anyway?" 

"Dude, I'm not on a side," Kuroo said, putting up her hands defensively, "look, Akaashi does the exact same thing as all the other teachers, so are you really mad because of the whole homework thing? Or are you just mad because she's the only teacher on campus who refuses to flirt with you?" 

"I-I..." Bokuto stuttered, her face turning a bright shade of red, "I-I don't want her to flirt with me!" She huffed, "...but she doesn't have to be such a bitch and ignore me every time I say hi.." 

Kuroo rolled her eyes, grabbing her notepad, "Whatever you say dude. Can we just get to work now?" 

Kenma hesitated as she made her way to the gym. She definitely regretted her job choice but it paid well. She gave a deep breath then walked into the gym with a pink piece of paper in her hands. "Excuse me, im sorry to interrupt but is yuki here?" 

"Maybe," Bokuto said, crossing her arms, "Why? Is somebody here to pick her up?"

"A-ah not exactly.. um she has detention this afternoon." Kenma handed bokuto the paper "room 25 with ms. Akaashi, apparently shes failed too many assignments for it to slip. I checked the records and she has.. bokuto-san if this continues she'll be benched for the season" kenma spoke softly, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Like hell she will!" Bokuto scoffed, crumpling up the piece of paper, "You tell Akaashi that she can't just take my students out of practice whenever she feels like it! She needs to learn how to teach before she tries to come after my students!"

Kenmas eyes widened "technically she's doing it before practice and after school so shes allowed too.. b-but grade wise if yuki doesnt get the grades up she'll be banned from practice too until she does.." kenma felt her heart racing with panic, she didn't want to upset bokuto more but she needed to tell her. "B-besides if you have a problem you can talk to ms. Akaashi.."

Kuroo stepped in between the two girls, before Bokuto could do or say anything stupid. "Thank you Kozume-San," she bowed slightly, "I'll make sure to send Yuki over to Akaashi-San right away. I'm sure Bokuto can just talk to her about it later." 

Kenma nodded and waved off kuroos honorifics, "kenma and thank you. I will inform ms. Akaashi to be expecting yuki.. good day." She quickly bowed then made her way out of the gym, making her way to akaashis classroom. 

Kuroo smirked, watching Kenma as she walked away. She definitely wasn't drooling over her or anything. Obviously not. It totally didn't make Kuroo's heart skip a beat when she said she could call her Kenma. 

"Uhh.. I'll go get Yuki," Kuroo said quickly, tearing her eyes away from Kenma's figure. 

As the final bell rang akaashi started to erase the board to prepare for her detention lesson. She was grateful for suga giving her the apple, now she was starving. Taking a small bite of the apple she watched a few grumpy kids start to file in. "Hello all, i know you arent looking forward to this but i promise in the long run it will benefit you" she gave a soft smile.

One of the students shyly raised their hand, waiting for Akaashi to call on them. Once she did, he stood up and asked his question, "Ms. Akaashi, I don't understand why we have to be here. Bokuto-San said you would give us extra time for our assignments." A few other students nodded along with him. 

Akaashi turned to look at them "oh? Well consider this your extended time to work on them. And I'll be here to help too." She gave another smile as she wrote on the board a few grammar tips.

Bokuto stormed into the room, not bothering to knock and went straight up to Akaashi's desk, slamming her hands down on it, "who do you think you are, taking every single one of my athletes right before practice is supposed to start," she hissed quietly so only Akaashi could hear her properly. 

Akaashi stood up glaring at her "who do you think you are storming in here without knocking AND interrupting them learning." She crossed her arms.

Yuki cleared her throat looking at the two "its the sexual tension for me"

Akaashi whipped her head to look at yuki, "first of all, inappropriate! Second, im not interested." She gave a smirk to bokuto.

"Clearly Ms. Conservative," Bokuto mumbled, rolling her eyes, "regardless, if you want to teach them you should save that for your OWN classtime. It's not their fault you can't fucking teach them the first time." 

Akaashi glared at her "conservative? No honey, it's called taste. If you think im so bad of a teacher then why is the other half of my class making straight A's? Hm? Until today i have treated my students equally. Just because they play a sport doesnt mean theyre better than the other students. Clearly you should be smart enough to decide when actual education comes first, rather than tossing around some ball." She crossed her arms once more, "now get out. It's bad enough you tell your students I'll give them extended time when i never said i would."

"Actual education?" Bokuto scoffed, "last time I checked advanced story time never taught them anything important. Why don't you go talk to someone like Kuroo-San before you try to lecture me about actual education. Or better yet, why don't you actually give your students a break every once in a while and let them do sometimes that's good for them!" 

Akaashi sighed softly sitting on her chair "give the students a break? Thats all they do anyways! Break after break because YOU say its okay. Some role model you are. I care about my students and want them to succeed but they wont if they don't try! Honestly i dont see you yelling at any other teacher for them talking about your athletes failing."

"The only other class my students have been failing is Suga-San's and only a couple of them have been failing it. Besides, I've already talked to them about that AND I've talked to Suga-San. So as far as I'm concerned you're the only teacher being a bitch about this!" 

Akaashi ran a hand through her hair, "so you admit theyre failing. Good job, glad you see the problem. Its also nice to see how you talk in front of your students. If im being so difficult, which to be fair you are making this more complicated than needed, then tell the principal, get me fired and ruin my life. Have fun" akaashi waved goodbye to bokuto then turned to her students "does anyone have any questions over the homework? "

Bokuto huffed, turning around and walking out of the classroom. Maybe she should just report Akaashi to the principal, she thought to herself but that would be way too easy. If Akaashi got fired, she could easily just get a different teaching job somewhere else. No… the real way to ruin Akaashi's life was to make her put up with Bokuto more often. Besides, if she really hated her that much then maybe this would be good payback. Bokuto smiled evilly as she waited outside the classroom for detention to end. 

Akaashi gave a soft smile as she dismissed them "you guys did really good today! Thank you for your hard work" she waved at them as they quickly left. A soft sigh leaving her lips as she started to erase the board once more, she never wanted to be the bad guy but these arguments with bokuto made her feel like that. 

As soon as the last student left the room, Bokuto snuck inside, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door frame, watching in silence as Akaashi erased the rest of the board and sorted the rest of the papers on her desk. 

Akaashi placed the folder of homework to be graded into her bag then turned around, another sigh leaving her lips. "Can i help you, bokuto-san? If you're just going to give me a hard time can this wait until tomorrow? I've got grading to do."

"You know Kaashi, if you think you're such a great teacher, why don't you try to teach me something, huh?" Bokuto taunted, "Or are you only capable of reading out of that stupid little study book that the state gives you every year? You know, the one that the school board designed for you so you wouldn't fuck up your job." 

Akaashi gave another sigh as she looked at bokuto “manners? Have you heard of them? Unfortunately bokuto-san I’m going to have to decline teaching you today. And I do not just go off the state book. I teach MY way but give books the state tells me too.” Akaashi picked up her bag “now if you’ll excuse me, I have papers to grade and someone to see.”

"Fine," Bokuto huffed, crossing her arms, "but just remember. This is an issue on YOUR end, not mine." 

Akaashi turned and looked at bokuto “keep believing that. Maybe you need to take classes as well, I’m sure your brain is the size of a squirrel!” 

Bokuto snapped, pushing Akaashi against the wall and cornering her there, "listen here you little shit. Tell me why I spend half of practice trying to help my athletes with YOUR assignments just for them to fail anyways? Huh? Sure your regular students might be getting A's but have you ever considered how much stress they have because of it? Have you considered that I give students extra time in MY class to do YOUR assignments? Or are you just that fucking concerned with pushing all the blame on me!?" 

Akaashi gasped as she was pushed against the wall dropping her bag, slight panic in her eyes. “L-leave me alone!” She tried to push bokuto away, “I- my assignments aren't that hard! I tell them every single time if they don’t understand to talk to me! I will work with them! No student has taken advantage of that! I give them less homework than the other teachers because I know English is difficult! no wonder why they fail because you don’t know English. You probably don’t understand half the assignments anyways.” She mumbled the last part. 

Bokuto rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, taking a few steps back so that Akaashi didn't feel so cornered, "Newsflash Akaashi. I'm not a fucking English teacher! I didn't go to school for six years to teach them this shit! That's your job! And also, they're not adults. They didn't go to school for six years to study this shit. Half the time they dont even know what the fuck you're talking about." 

Akaashi frowned at bokuto “then why wouldn’t they ask me? Why wouldn’t they talk to me about it..?” Akaashi shook her head “just leave me alone bokuto-san. I need to go.”

"Fine! Just go!" Bokuto glared at her. 

“Keiji?” Osamu poked her head into the classroom “oh am I interrupting?”

Akaashi picked up her bag “no babe, I was just leaving.” She sent a glare at bokuto then walked to osamu with a smile on her face. 

Osamu nodded “you weren’t answering I got worried. You need to stop overworking yourself.” 

“Eh? I’ve got a lesson to plan and papers to grade still.” Akaashi huffed as they walked out 

Bokuto stood there in confused silence as Akaashi left. The word "babe" rang out over and over in her mind. Was Akaashi.. in a relationship with that girl? 

As akaashi went home with osamu she started to feel worse about her teaching. "Osa, am i really strict?"

"Hm? I mean you're hard working and sometimes you can be but its because you care. Why?" Osamu looked over at her

"No reason…" akaashi mumbled

Osamu nodded softly "dont stay up too late you owe me snuggles." 

"Ill try not too." Akaashi hummed 

Bokuto sighed as she helped Kuroo put away the rest of the gym equipment. Despite Akaashi taking away all her students and making practice impossible, she still stayed behind to help get things ready for tomorrow. 

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Bokuto asked as she pushed the ball cart back into the storage closet. 

"A little bit." Kuroo admitted, "but you have a point. We help students all the time with their extra assignments and it cuts into our classtime too." 

"See!" Bokuto pouted. 

"But I don't think you should have yelled at Akaashi for it. She's not the only teacher who does it and besides, she has a lot going on lately." 

"What do you mean?" Bokuto asked confused, "did something happen?" 

"I… nevermind." Kuroo said, shaking her head. 

"No. Tell me! I wanna know!" 

"She just… she seems stressed lately is all." Kuroo replied, "just give her little bit of a break." 

The next morning akaashi called out, something she never did. She spent the morning grading papers and trying to find an easier lesson plan. Her stress levels were higher than normal. At lunch suga was fuming with anger as she slammed her hands on kuroo and bokutos lunch table. "Are you satisfied you jerk?! Akaashi isnt here and she NEVER calls out! I bet its because you bully her nonstop ! She has enough going on." Suga frowned then looked at kuroo "teach your friend manners" 

Bokuto glared up at Suga, "look, I already decided that I was going to apologise, but how would you feel if you spent half your class trying to help students with someone else's assignments just to get fucking blamed for it later, huh? And you do the exact same shit that Akaashi does. Kuroo and I try to help as much as we can but it's not our fault. Take some responsibility for once," she snapped, standing up so that she could throw the rest of her lunch away.

Suga crossed her arms looking at bokuto then kuroo "i know you know what's going on with her. Think you could have your friend back off any? Shes already trying her best. Besides our students tell us you all say it doesnt matter. She has a doctorate and shes teaching high school for what reason? Because she loves helping the students. She deserves better than this." Suga frowned 

"It DOESN'T matter," Bokuto huffed, "what's the point of doing ten hours of homework if you're not going to learn anything from it. I mean, isn't that the whole point of school? To learn things?" 

Kuroo rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look Suga-San, I know Akaashi's going through a lot so I'll try to get Bo to back off a little.. but she has a point and you can't deny that." 

Suga glared at bokuto "we teach! Thats what we do! We help students grow! Whether they're knuckle heads like you or not! Bokuto jesus christ we dont give them that much homework and you're right there's no point in it if they do learn. Hence why i havent given them homework in a week! If anything it's one page and they still try!" Suga crossed her arms looking at kuroo "switzerland over here huh? Its not our faults they only care about stupid sports and being popular!" 

Kenma walked into the breakroom with a soft sigh "sugawara-san, kuroo-san and bokuto-san please head to the principals office."

Suga whipped her head "about time!" She huffed walking out of the room. Kenma watched her "suga-"

"Dont mind me im great!" Suga yelled 

Kenma waited for the two to head out of the breakroom then escort them down to the principals office. She glanced over at kuroo "im sorry kuroo-san, i know you arent really involved." 

Kuroo gave her a soft smile, "It's fine. Even if I'm not involved, it still effects me." 

The three of them stepped into the principal's office, closing the door behind them. Suga was the first to open her mouth to explain what was going on but the principal cut her off. 

"It's come to my attention that the four of you, with the exception of Ms. Akaashi because she's out today, can't seem to get along." Daichi spoke, "would any of you like to explain why that is?" 

Suga looked at daichi "i understand learning math and learning english is difficult on the students but i cannot understand why my students that are not in extracurriculars do better than those that are. Ive had several students tell me they are told by bokuto-san that they will get extended time yet they do not come to my office hours nor talk to me. I know the same situation with Akaashi-san. The past few days bokuto-san has been aggressive and rude towards akaashi." Suga stayed calm, "i want them to understand the importance of academics and not just sports. That is all." 

Daichi nodded and looked at kuroo and bokuto "and your side? I will be honest i have noticed the decline in academics within athletes. I cant have my star players be failing and if you believe it is Ms. Akaashi's teaching, while i disagree because she has raised our percentage, i will fire her." 

Sugas eyes widened "you can't-"

"I can if necessary. She took a pay cut to teach here. Now your side of the story please" daichi looked at them with a deadpan expression. 

"Well you see, Daichi-San" Kuroo began, choosing to be honest, "While I do think Akaashi is a very dedicated teacher, it has come to my attention that both her AND Suga-San are using improper teaching techniques for highschool students. You see, the amount of work they give and the way they format questions is more on par with college level classes, not highschool. Which may be amazing for students with more time on their hands who can actually take the time to study and learn, but for our athletes it's simply too much to handle. Oh.. and by the way Suga-San, it's very difficult for students to attend office hours if you place them right in the middle of practice." 

Daichi cleared her throat and brought her hands together as she leaned forward. "I hear you ms. Kuroo; however, ms. Sugawara and ms. Akaashi are now required by the state to teach college skills and help prepare them for the future. This is not their fault for doing what they are told, to be quite honest i have met with ms. Akaashi multiple times to figure out how to make the lessons more manageable for students who are struggling. I meet with all the teachers before school starts to discuss their office hours, they have never interfered with your practice. Despite what you might think those two also hold sports as a high priority. Now, moving on ms. Sugawara"

"Y-yes?" Suga panicked 

"Try a week of no homework for the students, see how they do. If it really is just difficult then I'll meet with the board about it. If it is due to poor time management then practice will just have to start later. I will inform ms. Akaashi about this as well. Do you understand?" Daichi glared at the trio.

Suga quickly nodded her head "y-yes ma'am.. do you want me to look at other lesson plans? "

"Did i say that? "

"N-no.." 

"Good. Sugawara you're excused" daichi watched suga leave quickly then looked at kuroo and bokuto "so help me god if you bully another staff member i will fire you so fast." 

Bokuto nodded quickly, "yes ma'am… I uh.. I was already planning on apologising to Akaashi-San." 

Daichi rolled her eyes "does that sound like a reasonable game plan? You all will report back in a week and until then avoid each other. Now get the hell out of my office" 

"Yes, ma'am" Bokuto and Kuroo both said, leaving the office as quickly as possible. 

As soon as they were back in the gym Bokuto sighed, sitting down on the bleachers, "I don't get why were always the ones who get in trouble."

"It's just how it is," Kuroo shrugged, "plus you were kind of a bitch to Akaashi." 

Bokuto frowned, staring down at her shoes for a moment, "what's up with Akaashi anyway? She used to be so calm… it can't just be all the extra curriculum stuff" 

Kuroo bit her lip, hesitating for a moment, "...let's just say her girlfriend is kind of a bitch to her." 

"What do you mean by that? I mean, I saw her girlfriend and she seemed pretty nice to me." 

"She is nice at first, but when they're alone she says some pretty messed up things… I heard her call Akaashi a worthless bitch one time" Kuroo admitted, "but you can't tell anyone I told you this, ok? No one is supposed to know." 

Bokuto bit the inside of her cheek and nodded but she could still feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. She hoped she never had to see Akaashi's girlfriend ever again. 

At the end of the day suga pulled out her phone to give a quick call to akaashi, her mood immediately changed when she heard sobbing. "Akaashi, whats wrong? "

"I-im sorry dont mind it.. whats up? Ill be at school tomorrow." Akaashi sniffled

"Im not going to ignore you crying ! What happened?!" 

"S-she took all the papers i was grading.. i dont know what she did i can't find them suga.. i checked the trash, our room, my bag, everywhere!" Akaashi cried "i cant fail them on my mistake so it'll be an easy A i guess"

"She did what?! Akaashi that's not your fault! She took the papers- eh are you with her right now?" Suga started packing up her things 

"I-no shes downstairs in the shop.. suga im fine honestly. Its just more stress now.. also if she was here i wouldn't answer." Akaashi sniffled once more.

"I guess you're right if she was there she wouldn't let you on your phone.. anyways i wanted to say you'll have a meeting with daichi tomorrow and not to give your students homework for a week." 

"Eh? I guess bokuto-san complained huh-"

"Who are you talking with?" Osamu walked into the room 

"S-suga i gotta go, bye." Akaashi hung up before suga could speak again.

She sighed softly and looked at her phone "one day she'll learn she deserves better." Suga mumbled as she headed out of the classroom. She hoped akaashi would be okay, sending her a quick text 'if you need to stay with me tell me, my house is your house.'

A quick reply back 'shes fine. Let her relax -osa.' Suga nearly threw her phone as she swore "motherfucker!" She was grateful the hallways were cleared of students.

Bokuto stopped walking and peeked her head around the corner, listening in on Akaashi and Suga's conversation. Suga looked absolutely pissed as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. 

"Do you think she's ok?" Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, her voice filled with concern. 

"Let's just leave it alone," Kuroo whispered back, trying to pull Bokuto in the other direction. "Besides, Suga said she would look out for her." 

"But what if something bad happens?" 

"Bad things are already happening, Bo." Kuroo said, rolling her eyes, "Suga's handling it." 

"I meant worse things," Bokuto hissed back, "like what if… what if her girlfriend starts hitting her or something? What if things start getting violent?" 

"And what are we supposed to do if they are?" Kuroo asked, crossing her arms, "Akaashi isn't close to us like she is with Suga-San and besides, we're not the police. We weren't even supposed to know about any of this. Just let Suga handle it, ok?" 

"...fine.." Bokuto growled, "but if I see her lay a single finger on Akaashi ever, I'm calling the police." 

"Fine, now let's go home." 

Kenma appeared behind them "ya know its not nice to snoop." She watched them jump, causing her to panic "besides i grew up with akaashi. Osamu has always been in her life." Kenma tilted her head "sorry i scared you two. Anyways, have a good night." Kenma hummed softly as she walked to the exit. 

Kuroo watched her in awe as she walked away, causing Bokuto to roll her eyes, "you're drooling again." She teased playfully. 

"I.. Sh-Shut up." Kuroo blushed, looking away. 

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Bokuto said, pulling Kuroo towards the exit, "I need a shower.. and a drink." 

Akaashi rolled into school the next morning earlier than normal with tired and slightly puffy eyes. She was wearing makeup for once that covered some of the puffiness. She headed to daichis office to have that dreadful talk then moved to the teachers lounge to make coffee. She placed her lunch in the fridge then patiently waited for the coffee pot to brew. 

Bokuto silently entered the room, closing the door behind her. She placed her lunchbox in the fridge as well before making her way to the other side of the room where Akaashi was. 

"Akaashi-San?" Bokuto said softly, "um.. I'm really sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you or pushed you. I.. I want to work out this issue with our students together.. to help them succeed." 

Akaashi looked at bokuto in shock then gave a tired smile, "i appreciate that, thank you bokuto-san. Im sorry as well, i said some harsh things that shouldn't have been." She hummed when the coffee was ready, going to pour herself a pot. "I-i would like to work together as well to help them succeed, its not my goal to make them fail." She spoke, ignoring the slight shaking when she poured her cup, "coffee?" 

Bokuto placed her hand over Akaashi's shaking one, helping her with the cup. Up close it was difficult not to notice her red, puffy eyes or trembling fingers. She looked terrified and exhausted all at once. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Bokuto asked, looking her in the eyes, "you look exhausted." 

Akaashi nearly jumped at the touch. She let out a soft laugh "dont you know you arent supposed to tell a lady she looks exhausted? I guess the makeup didnt work.. im fine i just didnt sleep well last night." She looked at their hands, moving hers away once the pot was back in place "um thanks for that.." she took a sip of coffee nervously. 

"You know, if you're having trouble sleeping, I always give you some tips," Bokuto offered, "Oh, you could try listening to lectures about beds! Those always help me sleep at night." 

Akaashi looked up from her coffee a small laugh leaving her lips, "eh i used to listen to lectures but then i got invested." 

"You just have to find the really boring ones," Bokuto chimed, "like ones on string theory, which have nothing to do with actual string, by the way. I don't even know why they call it that." 

Akaashi tilted her head "bo- its not- you're right I'll have to find a super boring one but i wont be able to listen to it. Eh- ignore that." She took a sip of her coffee 

"Akaashi!" Suga cried dramatically as she ran to the girl, hugging her tightly 

"Hey! Watch the coffee!" Akaashi whines

"I missed youuuuu lunch was so boring!" Suga whined causing akaashi to shake her head. "You survived didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Suga looked over at bokuto "oh, did i interrupt something? Sorry" 

"No it's fine," Bokuto smiled softly, "I really should get to the gym anyways. Maybe we can talk more after school?" 

Akaashi looked up and nodded "yeah definitely, figure out a good game plan for them to succeed." 

Suga looked between them a small smirk on her lips "oh? Y'all made up how awesome."

"Y'all? Thank god you dont teach english." Akaashi mumbled 

"Hey! Id be great at english! Now, will you tell me what happened last night?" Suga pouted

Akaashi gave a small glance at the door "she just really hates me talking to other people now. I dont know why" 

"That bitch, I'll fight her"

"No, no you wont." Kenma huffed "glad you're back keiji" 

"Eh?! You don't think i can take her? "

"Well, no. But she's not worth it." Kenma sat down looking at them. Akaashi just took another sip of her coffee. 

Towards the end of the day akaashi felt even more drained, she had at least eight cups of coffee, if not more, she lost count at eight. She waved goodbye to her class then started preparing for bokuto to stop by. She looked at the schedule for the entire semester and groaned softly. She had started to put in A's for the papers lost when she heard a knock. Turning her head she saw bokuto "um let me finish this then we can talk"

She finished inputting the grades and clicked save then turned to bokuto, "thanks for waiting"

"It's no problem," Bokuto said, giving her a soft smile. She felt somewhat bad for keeping Akaashi late after school. Especially considering how tired she looked but maybe they could work something out quickly and then Akaashi could go to bed early, "Sooo, about their assignments.." 

Akaashi nodded "based on the curriculum i have to prepare them for college courses so book wise i go off that list. Um… i have looked at easier work sheets; however, they dont have assignments this week." Akaashi pulled up some assignments on her computer looking around "oh, let me grab you a chair so we can look at the worksheets" she quickly got up walking into another classroom to grab a chair.

"Thank you," Bokuto nodded, as soon as Akaashi returned. She sat down next to her so that they could go over some of the assignments together. 

Akaashi showed her the first worksheet on grammar that had examples at the top and five problems to write out. "Does this look okay? I started trying to find sheets with examples in case they're confused.. " akaashi gave a soft yawn "im sorry" she mumbled, taking a sip of coffee. 

Bokuto tilted her head to the side a bit, reading over the worksheet. Most of it she didn't quite understand but that was mostly due to her not reading any of the course material. Regardless, the questions seemed like they were much easier to understand. "It looks a lot easier,"

Akaashi nodded softly "that was my goal, i was thinking of how to format the questions they have from readings and im not sure if they should email it to me or them still writing it down? " she took another sip of coffee.

They went on talking for two hours, finally coming to an agreement on the format for the worksheets. Akaashi felt a weight lift off her shoulders until osamu cleared her throat. Akaashi turned her head "o-osa! When did you get here? "

"You weren't answering my messages i got worried. You have been working so late and for what? Some stupid kids? " osamu crossed her arms "pack your things and lets go." 

"O-okay" akaashi saved the files then turned off the computer. Osamu was staring down bokuto "something going on between you two?"

"Eh?!" Akaashi looked at osamu with wide eyes "what makes you think that?" 

"No reason, come on love i don't have all day."

Bokuto glared at Osamu, muttering something underneath her breath. She stood up, helping Akaashi gather up some of her papers and handing her one of her books. "If you wanna talk about it some more we can meet again tomorrow, or you can always call me.. and hey.. you're a great teacher and I know how much you care about our students." She said, sending a glance at Osamu. 

Osamu walked over to them, yanking the papers from her "you know i feel about you bringing this shit home! And you!" She pointed at bokuto "dont help her. She will prove her worth eventually." 

Akaashi winced slightly when the papers were taken away "o-okay they wont come home just dont throw them away." 

Osamu sighed, setting the papers down "come here baby, you know i love you, right? Im sorry i threw away your other papers." 

Akaashi frowned "those were the students hard work!"

"And? Not like half of them will benefit from your teaching." Osamu crossed her arms. 

"Don't sit here and tell me not to help her!" Bokuto snapped, "She's my fucking coworker. We're supposed to help each other out! Besides it doesn't look like you give a single fuck about her career seeing that you threw her students work away. Are you that much of a narcissist that you won't even let her prioritize her students and her work over you?" 

"I work all day and i take care of her, imagine coming home not getting a hello, a kiss, anything ans just have her focusing on her work. Home is the time WE spend together. Instead she even talks work to bed, honestly keiji youre the worst." osamu spat

Akaashi felt tears starting to form "im sorry osa… let's go home yeah? We'll have a nice night okay? " 

Osamu scoffed "well i dont even want you to come home now."

"You really think I don't know what it's like to have a partner who works all the fucking time?" Bokuto yelled at her, "of course I do! I know it can be frustrating sometimes but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a fucking bitch to her! It doesn't give you an excuse to throw away her student's work either!" 

Akaashi gently placed a hand on bokutos shoulder "bokuto-san please calm down.. its my fault." 

Osamu smirked softly "little mouse start heading to the door I'll be there in a minute." Akaashi looked at them then nodded, walking to the classroom door with her bag. Osamu smirked at bokuto "you see, you will never have her. Why? Because im breaking her to where she'll only need me and god is it fun to watch. Bye now" osamu started walking away.

Bokuto stepped in front of the door, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at Osamu, "Excuse me, you're going to do what? What kind of abusive ass fucking bitch does that to someone that they're supposed to love! Huh? Do you just not give a shit about her!?" She yelled, getting in the other girls face, "what kind of sick, twisted fucking mentality do you even have to treat someone like that!?" 

"My therapist says its childhood trauma." Osamu smirked at bokuto "why are you getting so defensive? Shes MINE and ill do as i please. Unless, you want to be with her and thats why you're causing a scene." 

"Bokuto-san please stop, its okay! I'll be okay, just go home please." Akaashi panicked 

"Ugh i love to hear her beg. Shes just begging to the wrong person. Hmm maybe you'll be okay after this little mouse." Osamu couldn't help the grin on her face "im curious though do you really think you have a chance with akaashi? " 

"I don't want to be with her," Bokuto growled, "I just want her to be fucking happy again! I don't want to see her on the verge of tears in the fucking teachers lounge just because you don't know how to treat her right! ...but fine, I'll go home.. but I hope she snaps and poison's your fucking coffee one day," she mumbled the last part under her breath. 

Osamu smirked at bokuto, "you don't have to lie bo-kun. Ive seen the way you look at her. You'd like her, very easy to train." She wrapped an arm around akaashis shoulders and pulled her close, reaching her hand up to grip akaashis chin "shes such an obedient little mouse. She never complains when i do this even though she hates it. Look, look at her starting to cry." 

Akaashi felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to move away. Osamu tsked "ah ah, don't be disobedient now slut. I know you want bo-kun, put on a show for her." Akaashi tried shaking her head, whimpering when osamu gripped tighter. 

Bokuto snapped, grabbing Akaashi's wrist and pulling her away from Osamu. "What the fuck is wrong with you dude!? Why do you think you can just treat her however you want? She's not a fucking toy! She's a person!" 

Osamu glared at her "she is a toy. She's MY toy." Osamu grabbed bokutos shirt "how dare you touch her!"

Bokuto shoved her away with one hand and stood in between her and Akaashi. "Don't fucking touch me.. and don't fucking touch her." 

Osamu smirked "little mouse come here baby, you dont want to upset me do you?"

Akaashi panicked "b-bokuto-san please dont get involved.." 

Osamu clicked her tongue "wrong answer little mouse." She grabbed bokutos shirt going to toss her down. 

Bokuto grabbed Osamu's wrist, pulling it off of her before kicking her legs out from underneath her and watching her fall. "I said, don't fucking touch me, bitch. Clearly, you don't know how to listen." 

Osamu gave a groan then brought her fist up to punch bokuto. Akaashi panicked as she took off running to try and find kuroo. She burst through the gym doors panting heavily as she searched for kuroo. "K-kuroo-san please!"

Kuroo panicked, dropping the equipment she was holding and rushing over to Akaashi. "Akaashi, what's wrong? What happened?" 

"B-bokuto- fight with osamu!" She cried through her pants "i dont know what to do please! I told her not to get involved !" 

Kuroo's eyes widened as she rushed out of the gym towards Akaashi's classroom. By the time she got there, Bokuto and Osamu were both wrestling on the ground, trying to beat the shit out of each other. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by the shirt, pulling her off of Osamu. "Hey! Hey! Break it up! C'mon," 

"I told that bitch not to fucking touch me!" Bokuto panted, standing up straight and wiping the blood from her mouth. 

Osamu stood up showing a bloody smirk "come on little mouse, enough playtime for today." Akaashi didn't move, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes "please leave"

"Huh? You're going to talk to me like that? Oh you're so going to regret that." Osamu started walking towards akaashi "as if one fight wasnt enough"

"She said leave." Kuroo snapped, standing between the two girls. Bokuto stood next to her, blocking her from getting to Akaashi. 

"I dont believe you're the boss of me? Besides little mouse where will you go? You're an absolute nuisance." Osamu glared at the two "cute."

Akaashi sniffled "please just go you've done enough." 

Osamu clicked her tongue "if i dont? "

"Well unless you want to know what my foot feels like when it's shoved up your ass, I suggest you leave as soon as possible," Kuroo warned. "Oh and don't worry, unlike you, Akaashi actually has plenty of friends who would happily take her in." 

Akaashis eyes widened at kuroos statement, osamu glared "i never let her have friends. So you went behind my back? You fucking bitch!" 

Akaashi gripped the back of bokutos shirt softly as if to say 'dont fight again'. Osamu glared at the two "you're only friends with her to fuck her. I dont want a slut in my life" 

"Then leave!" Kuroo snapped, glaring at Osamu, "If you hate her so much then get out." 

"Akaashi we're done. I want your shit out, hope you live on the streets." Osamu mutters as she walked out. Akaashi placed her head in her hands as she started crying harder. 

"Bitch," Kuroo muttered softly under breath before turning around and pulling Akaashi into a hug, "it'll be ok," she whispered softly, rubbing Akaashi's back, "do you want me to call Suga-San?" 

Akaashi sniffled as she looked up at kuroo "s-shes right. Its my fault im so sorry you all got dragged into it." She wiped her eyes "n-no you dont need to call her" 

"Hey don't say that," Bokuto shushed her, "none of this is your fault, Akaashi. You don't deserve to be treated like that." 

Akaashi looked at them "i do.. im sorry i shouldn't have gotten you involved.. your lip" she had such sorrow in her eyes as she reached up to gently cup bokutos cheek. "Im so sorry"

"It's ok," Bokuto assured her, "I'll be fine.. but you have nothing to be sorry for." She gave Akaashi a small hug, "Don't let Osamu tell you that you deserve to be treated bad, ok? You don't.. you deserve to be treated with respect." 

Akaashi hid her face in bokutos shoulder, the girl shaking lightly. She knew she shouldn't go back to osamu, she knew better but she also felt like it was her only option. Akaashi didn't want to burden her friends.

"And you can always stay with me tonight if you want," Bokuto offered, rubbing her back lightly, "or I'm sure Suga or Kuroo would let you stay with them too." 

Akaashi pulled out her phone looking at the time "ah.. sugas already in bed.. god when did it get so late.. i-i dont want to impose on you guys so I'll go home" 

"You wouldn't be imposing." Bokuto assured her, "Besides you're always welcome to stay with us. Even if it's the middle of the night." 

Akaashi nodded slowly "okay.. if you promise i wont impose." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Then can i stay with you? At least let me clean up your bruises"

"You can stay as long as you need." Bokuto gave her a soft smile. 

Akaashi gave a small smile as she fiddled with her hands "erm.. can we leave now?"

Bokuto nodded, saying goodbye to Kuroo before walking back to her house with Akaashi. Thankfully, she only lived a few minutes away from the school so the walk was fairly short.

Akaashi stayed quiet as she walked with bokuto, looking at the sky most of the walk. When they got inside she gently took off her shoes "wheres a towel for me to clean your booboos? "

Bokuto pouted, grabbing a towel for Akaashi, "they're not booboos. They're battle wounds." 

Akaashi nodded as she followed bokuto into the bathroom. She took the towel and ran some water over it. "Ah yes, battle wounds" she watched bokuto sit down, akaashi gave a soft smile aa she stood in between bokutos legs starting to carefully wipe the blood off "who would've thought you'd become my hero"

"I'm not really a hero," Bokuto mumbled softly, "I was just standing up for you. Lots of people would have done that though." 

Akaashi stood there for a moment "I'll find a way to make it up to you, hero. Or you could tell me how i could?" She gently grabbed bokutos hand and wiped off the blood. 

Bokuto smiled softly, pulling Akaashi closer and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I just want you to be safe and happy.. that would be the best reward." 

Akaashi gave a gentle smile, "i feel safe with you." She looked at bokuto "there, all cleaned up" 

Bokuto took the towel from Akaashi's hands, noticing all the small paper cuts on them. She grabbed another towel and carefully began to clean them before grabbing a box of bandaids from the medicine cabinet. "So of I'm the hero, does that make you my princess," she teased lightly as she covered Akaashi's cuts with little black cat bandaids. 

Akaashi turned bright red and watched bokuto, a soft smile on her lips. "I suppose so, maybe you're my knight in shining armor so the princess aspect fits better." She teased softly. "Hm cute bandaids" 

"They have owl ones in here too," Bokuto smiled, "the normal ones are too boring and they look dumb"

"I love owls, super cute and a great symbol of wisdom- ah sorry." Akaashi looked away "thanks, again." 

"It's no problem," Bokuto assured her, hopping off the counter, "um.. we can go to bed if you want. I know you've had a long day. I have some clothes that you can change into too." 

"That would be nice.. actually i didn't put bandaids on your knuckles." She gently grabbed the owl bandaids and placed them on her hand, "now we can go to bed" 

Bokuto blushed softly, continuing to hold her hand as she lead her into her bedroom. She rummaged through her dresser for a moment, pulling out an oversized shirt with an owl on it and a pair of soft pajama pants for Akaashi. 

Akaashi took notice on how gently bokuto held her hand. She looked at the clothes, taking them then making her way back to the bathroom to change. Akaashi chewed the inside of her cheek as she got changed, the shirt was large and went to her mid thigh. The pants however wouldnt stay up. She huffed in frustration as she tried to untie the enormous multiple tied knot. Akaashi felt small compared to bokuto. Akaashi giving up opens the bathroom door "um… bokuto-san? Could you help untie the pants.. they don't really fit" her face flushed in embarrassment.

Bokuto nodded and stepped into the bathroom, noticing how small Akaashi looked in her clothes. It was actually pretty adorable if she was being honest, but she couldn't tell Akaashi that. She got down on her knees, working to untie the complicated knot she had tied it in. 

Akaashis face flushed watching bokuto. She had lifted the shirt up some so bokuto would be able to see better. She shook any unholy thoughts from her head and looked away.

Bokuto looked up just a bit, noticing the small strip of black lace peeking out from Akaashi's pants. Her face flushed as she tried to look away and focus on untying the knots. 

Akaashi noticed the small blush and gave a panicked laugh "sorry- eh you really must like to tie knots huh? " 

"I-I guess, yeah." Bokuto said, blushing even harder, "I just do it for fun.. or if I'm bored." 

Akaashi bit her lip looking down at bokuto "if you can't get them its fine ill- i don't know"

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want. I-I mean.. your shirt is pretty long already." 

Akaashi nodded softly, letting go of her shirt. "I just didnt want to make you uncomfortable since you are letting me stay… but i do have to say, you look good on your knees."

"Oh really?" Bokuto teased, standing to her feet, "I thought you would look pretty good underneath me." 

Akaashi looked at her with a teasing smirk, "hmm is that so? Guess id have to see for myself." She turned bright red as the pants fell to her ankles once more. 

Bokuto placed her hands on Akaashi's hips, pulling her close and kissing her softly, "you're beautiful," she hummed. 

Akaashi sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around bokutos neck. "S-shut up.. you're gorgeous bokuto-san." She gave a small smile "haven't been kissed in so long.. that was nice."

"I could kiss you some more if you want," Bokuto grinned. 

Akaashi nodded "i would" she blushed, cupping bokutos cheek "very much."

Bokuto leaned in, kissing her again. Her hands trailed down her hips, barely brushing against her ass before trailing back up again. 

Akaashi ran her hands through bokutos hair as she kissed back, giving a small, teasing tug on her bottom lip. 

Bokuto picked Akaashi up and pushed her against the wall. She let her hands rest on Akaashi's ass as she deepened the kiss. 

Akaashi moaned against her lips, locking her legs around bokuto. "About time" she smirked softly.

"You're always such a tease," Bokuto hummed, leaving kisses along Akaashi's neck, "I can't resist you forever." 

Akaashis eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her neck "mm how am i a tease bokuto-san? " she asked in a taunting way.

"You don't think I don't notice those short skirts you wear to class all the time?" Bokuto teased, nipping at her neck and leaving a mark, "or those low cut shirts you wear under your jacket? Funny how you only take off your jacket around me, huh?" 

A soft gasp left akaashis lips as she tugged on bokutos hair. "Mmm you caught me. It was so hard not to moan when you slammed me against the wall."

"You're such a dirty girl," Bokuto taunted, sliding her hands up Akaashi's shirt, "but you know if we go any further you're gonna have to give me a safe word." 

Akaashi looked at bokuto in shock "are you- erm how do i phrase it?" She thought about it "are you into the kinky stuff?" 

"A lot of it, yeah." Bokuto smirked, "are you?"

Akaashis face flushed looking away "erm i mean ive done research because ive wanted to try… os- she only cared about control though." She quieted down on the last part. 

"Osa abused her power," Bokuto told her, "but if you don't want to do anything like that tonight, it's fine. I just like you being here with me," she said softly, kissing Akaashi on the forehead. 

Akaashi smiled softly "mhm, thought you didnt want me" she teased, looking at bokuto then around the bathroom. She leaned forward by bokutos ear then bit the lobe. She pulled back with a grin "hmm cant escape when you have me against the wall, had to tease you somehow." 

"That was a lie" Bokuto admitted, "I've always wanted you.. but Osa doesn't have to know that." 

Akaashi smirked softly "oh yeah? Is that so… hm have you ever thought about me? What youd do to me? If you had the chance" she kissed bokuto "tell me"

"I've always wanted to bend you over your desk and finger you," Bokuto smirked, "I bet your skirts are so short that I wouldn't even have to pull them up.. or maybe if you're being a bad girl, I could spank you with one of your rulers." 

Akaashi tilted her head against the wall letting out a soft moan, "fuck bokuto-san.. mm do my skirts effect you that much? " she gave a slight grin. "My safe word is birdy, do with that what you will." 

"Birdy huh?" Bokuto grinned, carrying Akaashi out of the bathroom and setting her down on the bed, "is my little owl going to be a good girl for me then?" 

Akaashi smirks "depends, what does your good girl get?" She leaned up to kiss bokutos cheek then her jaw. 

Bokuto gently pushed Akaashi back onto the bed, crawling on top of her, "good girls get eaten out," she purred. 

Akaashi bit her lip "mmm sounds nice, what about bad girls? What if i were to tease the hell out of you?" She sat up on her elbows looking at bokuto.

"I don't think you want to find out," Bokuto teased, "bad girls get punished."

"Hmm that also sounds fun.. i suppose I'll be a good girl this once." She grinned "dont get used to it"

"Oh don't worry, I know better than that." Bokuto smirked, kissing Akaashi and nipping at her bottom lip. 

"Do you now? " Akaashi spoke as she ran her hands under bokutos shirt, scratching down her back. She tried to hide her smirk with a kiss.

"I already know how much of a tease you are," Bokuto taunted, slipping her hands underneath Akaashi's shirt and lifting it up to expose her lacey black bra, "I don't expect you to go easy on me" 

She hummed softly "like the set? Bought it with you in mind" she grinned teasingly.

"It looks beautiful," She smirked, giving Akaashi a kiss, "but it would look even better on the floor." 

Akaashi kissed her softly "take it off then" she arched her back slightly for bokuto to take off her bra.

Bokuto unclasped the bra and took it off. Slowly she teased at one of Akaashi's nipples, kissing her again. 

Akaashi kissed bokuto deeply, running her hands down bokutos back once more. 

"Mmm I was right," Bokuto smiled, kissing her way down Akaashi's neck and leaving little hickies in her way. 

"How were you right?" Akaashi spoke between soft moans, tilting her head to the side.

"You do look beautiful underneath me," she teased. 

Akaashi huffed softly, bridging her hips up and locking her legs over bokutos. She smirked softly as she saw bokutos wide eyes. Akaashi flipped them over so she was straddling bokuto, "oh well then, you look even better under me." She teased, "my oh my you're wearing too much clothes."

"Am I now?" Bokuto smirked evilly, grabbing onto Akaashi's wrists and pushing her to the side before rolling over back on top of her, "and what exactly were you going to do about that, huh? We both know who's in charge here." 

Akaashi gasped softly as she looked at bokuto "well i was going to help you strip." She had a hint of mischief in her eyes "are you in charge? But i knocked you over so easily and ill do it again" she grinned. 

"I can undress myself, but you can watch if you want," Bokuto offered, "besides, it'll be a nice show after I tie you up for being bad." 

Akaashi looked at her "tie me up? Hm. You think you can?" She grinned 

"I know I can," Bokuto smirked, reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling out some rope. 

Akaashi took this as her opportunity to knock bokuto back over. She watched bokuto flop onto her back causing a grin from her lips "can only tie me if you can catch me huh? " she ran out of the room.

Bokuto jumped to her feet, running after her, "this is my house, you know," she called after her, "it's not like you can hide from me in here." 

Akaashi squeaked, going to hide behind the couch. She listened for the footsteps. 

Bokuto sneakily hid behind one of the banisters, peering into the living room. She knew if she waited long enough Akaashi would get bored and look to see where she was. 

Akaashi waited for a while, not hearing footsteps confused her. She poked her head out from behind the couch to scan the room.

Bokuto quickly jumped out from behind the banister and pulled the couch out of the way. She scooped up Akaashi in her arms, twirling her around a little, "so you really thought you could hide from me? In my own house?" 

Akaashi squirmed around "no fair! You were hiding! And yes i thought i could and id do it again" she huffed, squirming again. "Round 2?" 

Bokuto chuckled, setting Akaashi down. "Fine, but if I win I'm tying you up as my prize." 

Akaashi raised her eyebrow "wow really? You have to close your eyes and count to ten!" She watched bokuto cover her eyes then start counting. Quickly akaashi went back to hide in bokutos room when another thought came to mind. She stripped her panties then laid on the bed, running her finger down to her clit. She bit her lip to hold back moans as she waited for bokuto to find her.

As soon as Bokuto got to ten she uncovered her eyes and began looking around the living room. She looked behind both couches, underneath the table and even behind the curtains before going to search the kitchen but Akaashi wasn't in there either. Bokuto hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway, checking random rooms in the house before she got to her own. A soft sound came from the other side of the door, telling Bokuto that she had to be in there. As soon as she opened the door she saw Akaashi, completely naked in her bed, pleasuring herself. Slowly she closed the door, locking it behind her, "what happened to my little owl being a good girl for me?" Bokuto teased, stepping closer to the bed, "and who told you you could touch yourself without permission?" 

Akaashi moaned out bokutos name as she looked over at bokuto. "Nngh.. sorry bokuto-san, i just couldn't help myself.. i cant be a good girl" she bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut, continuing to please herself. 

"Well as much as I enjoy the show, I can't just sit here and let you misbehave." Bokuto tsked "now you can either get on your knees for me or I can force you," 

Akaashi looked over at bokuto with a smirk, bringing her finger to her mouth and licking it clean. "Mm i wish i was tasting you" she teased as she got on her knees.

"Maybe later if you're good enough," Bokuto teased as she began to tie the rope around Akaashi's wrists, "but right now I think you deserve to be punished. Tell me, how many spankings do you deserve?" 

Akaashi looked at the rope then at bokuto "tighter, wouldn't want me to slip out hm?" She thought for a moment then grinned "i dont think i deserve any spankings~"

"So twenty spankings? Got it," Bokuto teased, pulling the rope tighter. 

Akaashi grinned softly "why stop at twenty?" She talked back, teasingly moving to show her ass, "are you scared to give me more? Go on, im waiting." 

Bokuto finished tying the knot before sitting down and bending Akaashi over her lap, "Someone's a little cocky tonight, aren't they?" She teased, "We'll start with twenty and see if you can even handle it. You have to count though," she said, landing a rather hard smack on her ass. 

Akaashi moaned out a 'one' as she turned her head to the side to watch bokuto.

Bokuto smacked her again, harder this time, "you're a bad girl, going behind my back like that." 

"A-am i? " akaashi arched her ass up moaning out a 'two'. "How bad was i? "

"Very bad," Bokuto teased, slapping her again, "not even asking for permission before you started playing with yourself," she said with another smack, "you were supposed to be hiding," 

Akaashi whimpered out each number, each smack felt harder and akaashi wasnt sure how bokuto was doing it. "I was hiding.. you just had a present to find."

Bokuto smacked her again, listening to her whimper, "Such a naughty present though. You know if you wanted it so bad you could have just asked." 

Akaashi continued to count, whimpering and moaning each time. "P-please! I wont do ot again!" She whined

"Mmm, how am I supposed to believe you? You've already been such a bad girl. Running away and talking back and now this?" Bokuto taunted. 

She whimpered looking at bokuto, arching her ass up "please bokuto-san.. i need your touch."

Bokuto smirked, slapping her ass one last time before gently rubbing her fingers along her clit, "are you going to be a good girl for me?" 

Akaashi squirmed at the touch "i will! I will please!" 

Bokuto smiled to herself as she slowly massaged Akaashi's clit and used her other hand to gently pinch her nipples. 

Akaashi squirmed across bokutos lap, moaning. She moved her hips back towards bokutos fingers.

Bokuto slowly slid one of her fingers in, curling it slightly so it brushed against Akaashi's sweet spot. 

Akaashi arched her hips moaning out "t-there! Mm.. dont stop bo"

Bokuto added another finger, thrusting them in and out while she scissored Akaashi open, "You look so sexy when you're bent over my lap like this" she purred. 

Akaashi buried her face in the sheets to muffle her moans. She began moving her hips in time with bokutos fingers. 

Bokuto thrusted her fingers against Akaashi's sweet spot over and over again. "Your moans sound so sweet," she teased, "don't hide them." 

Akaashi moaned out, gripping the sheets "ngh.. bokuto! Fuck dont stop!" She turned her head looking at bokuto with a flushed face.

Bokuto continued fingering Akaashi, enjoying all the sweet sounds that she could pull from the girl. She looked beautiful with her messy hair and rosy cheeks. 

Akaashi whimpered out, continuing to move her hips. She gripped the sheets as her eyes fluttered closed.

Bokuto slowed her movements until she eventually came to a halt. She rubbed the backs of Akaashi's thighs with a teasing smirk on her face. 

Akaashi whimpered at the halt, turning to look back at bokuto "p-please.. im so close"

"Mmmm, you didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily, did you? You're still in trouble." She purred, teasingly running her fingers along Akaashi's slit. "Hands and knees. Now." 

Akaashi whined softly, getting on her hands and knees. "N-now what? " she looked back at bokuto.

Bokuto got up and went to her closet pulling out another thing of rope along with a black box. She went back to the bed and began tying Akaashi's thighs together. 

Akaashis eyes filled with lust as she watched bokuto. Licking her lips slightly, she gave a smirk as she tried to move her hips to shake her ass.

Bokuto opened up the box, pulling out a blindfold and putting it on Akaashi, "what do you think your punishment is gonna be, huh?" 

Akaashi whined "i dont know… not being able to see you? " she asked softly. 

"That's part of it I guess," Bokuto hummed, pulling a small remote controlled vibrator out of the box. She slid her fingers inside Akaashi again, slowly thrusting them in and out before pushing the vibrator inside her. "Since you wanna be naughty and get off so bad, I hope you enjoy getting off all night long." 

Akaashi moaned, clinching her fists. "Bokuto-san, what about school in the morning? Are you going to keep it on all night? What about your needs?" 

"Well, maybe just until you've had enough. But don't worry about me, I have an amazing view," she smirked, turning the vibrator on the lowest setting. 

Akaashi bit her lip, nodding slowly. A soft whine left her lips "more.. please bokuto"

Bokuto ignored her request, instead choosing to undress herself and run her hands down her own body. 

Akaashi moaned out more begs for bokuto to turn up the vibrator. Moving her hips trying to get some sort of friction. "Bo please ! God this doesn't compare to your touch please!"

Bokuto turned up the vibrator just a little bit before pulling a different vibrator out of the box and turning it on. She moaned softly as she began pleasuring herself with it. 

Akaashi huffed softly "bokuto-san you're being mean! I wanna watch" she moaned at the increase.

"Mmm~ w-who said I was nice?" She taunted, turning Akaashi's vibrator up even more. 

Akaashi gripped the sheets again, moaning out bokutos name. She tucked her head between her arms, panting softly.

"Fuck, Akaashi~" Bokuto moaned, "mmm, you look so good when you're all tied up for me." 

"Ngh.. bokuto!" She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She panted softly "i love being tied up for you" she said between breaths.

Bokuto turned the vibrator back on the lowest setting, leaving it inside her. She bit her lip, moaning softly as she continued to fuck herself. 

Akaashi whined softly "i wanna see you" she leaned down to her hands to try and take the blindfold off.

Bokuto leaned forward, tilting Akaashi's chin up and crashing her lips against hers. "Be a good little owl and keep it on," 

Akaashi moaned into the kiss, "yes bo." She tugged on bokutos bottom lip softly.

"Good girl," she hummed, kissing her again. "Fuck," she groaned as her orgasm washed over her. 

Akaashi swallowed her groan with a kiss. She kissed her deeply, "bo please" she whimpered 

Bokuto turned the vibrator up again before taking the blindfold off, "is that better, sweetheart?" She smiled, giving her a kiss. 

Akaashi nodded, kissing her softly. She looked at bokuto with dark sinful eyes and rosy flushed cheeks. "Ngh.. h-how high does it go?"

Bokuto smirked, slowly turning it up until it was at the highest setting, "just that high," she teased. 

Akaashi nearly screamed with pleasure, arching her back as she felt the vibrations. "Oh bo- fuck so good" she moaned.

Bokuto turned it back down before slowly turning it all the way up again. She did this over and over, enjoying the way Akaashi's face turned from frustrated to blissful. 

Akaashi cried out, her legs starting to shake slightly. She chewed on her lip as she began to feel the warmth in her stomach once more. 

Bokuto kept the vibrator on low for a few moments, watching the look of desperation on Akaashi's face before she turned it all the way up again, leaving it on that setting. 

Akaashi opened her mouth to moan but no sound came out. She gripped the sheets as her second orgasm hit. The raven haired girl finally catching her breath "'m sleepy.." 

Bokuto kissed her softly, turning off the vibrator and taking it out before going to untie her. As soon as she was free, Bokuto gathered her in her arms, carefully brushing the hair out of her face, "you're so beautiful," she hummed softly, "and so good." 

Akaashi let out a whine then curled into bokuto. She closed her eyes softly "m you're the best bo."

"You're amazing," Bokuto smiled, covering them both up with the blanket, "sweet dreams little owl." 

Akaashi fell asleep with a smile on her face, staying close to bokuto all night. 

Bokuto fell asleep soon after, holding Akaashi close to her. 

The morning seemed to come rather fast for the two. Akaashi whined hearing the alarm, rolling over to hide her head under the pillow. She was never a morning person, lots of coffee was always needed. 

Bokuto yawned, rolling over to turn off the alarm, "Kaashi" she mumbled sleepily, sitting up, "we gotta get up." 

Akaashi kept her face hidden "don't wanna" she mumbled, pulling the blankets close.

Bokuto stretched before crawling out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes and making her way into the kitchen so that she could make some coffee. As soon as it was done she poured herself a cup and got one for Akaashi. She made her way back into the bedroom, setting her cup down on the nightstand before gently shaking Akaashi, "Kaashi.. I brought you coffee." 

Another groan came from akaashis lips, sitting up this time. "You're amazing thank you" she grabbed the coffee and took several sips. She went to look at bokuto and flush "i-" she quickly hid her eyes "sorry" 

"You can look if you want," Bokuto teased, taking a drink of her own coffee, "we did have sex last night, you know." 

Akaashi mentally punched herself, "right...sorry." she took a few more sips then set the mug down. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she stood up feeling uneasy. 

"You ok?" Bokuto asked, cupping Akaashi's face gently, "you look kind of sick." 

Akaashi looked at her "mhm, im fine. Im just not a morning person.. like at all." She yawned softly. 

"Mm, I can tell," Bokuto hummed, kissing her on the forehead, "don't worry, I have a lot more coffee in the kitchen." 

Akaashi hummed as she went to pick up her clothes. Her legs felt rather unsteady but she didnt pay attention to it. Another yawn drew from her lips "why does morning come so early? "

"To be fair, we did stay up pretty late," Bokuto said, drinking more of her coffee, "you can borrow some of my clothes today if you want." 

Akaashi nodded softly, slipping back on her bra and panties then her skirt. "Shirt would be nice, maybe a higher collared one"

Bokuto looked around in her closet, trying to find a high collared shirt but quickly realized that she didn't own any, "uhh, I have regular shirts and scarves if you wanted to cover your neck." 

Akaashi nodded softly "yeah that works. Its supposed to be a little chilly out anyways" 

Bokuto handed her the clothes before finding some for herself and beginning to get dressed. 

Akaashi slipped on the shirt then tucking the scarf to make it look ‘professional’. She tucked in the baggy part into her skirt then grabbed her coffee taking another sip.

Bokuto pulled on a normal pair of skinny jeans and a gray tee-shirt, along with her sneakers. She turned around smiling at Akaashi, "you look pretty today Ms. Akaashi." 

Akaashi looked at bokuto with a smile then grabbed bokuto’s shirt, pulling her close. She kissed her lips softly and smiled “thank you bokuto-san. You look good, I could just eat you up.” She hummed.

Bokuto looked at the clock for a moment before turning back to Akaashi, "if we had more time, I'd let you," she smirked, "but we should probably finish getting ready." 

Akaashi whined softly, pulling bokuto in for another kiss. "Fine" she grumbled, taking her coffee into the kitchen.

Bokuto smiled, kissing her back before following her into the kitchen. She grabbed her keys and wallet off the table, "we could always go for round two after class," she said wiggling her eyebrows. 

Akaashi looked over at her "oh yeah? Hmmm.. i suppose so. Depends on how much i have to grade." She teased.

"Mmm, what grade would you give me, huh?" She teased, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist. 

Akaashi grinned "hmmm, A minus, maybe a B plus" she teased softly, watching bokutos reaction.

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's ass, pulling her closer, "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you then, huh? What can I do for extra credit?" 

Akaashi smirked as she kissed bokuto, "mm I'll have to think about that one. I haven't decided if I'm giving extra credit yet." She kissed bokutos cheek moving to her jaw then neck "you know very well you git higher than an A minus, don't you bokuto-san? "

"Yeah," Bokuto teased, kissing Akaashi softly, "I was just waiting for you to admit it." 

She rolled her eyes, kissing back "mm we should get going. Im already later than i usually am. Suga may panic"

Bokuto nodded, grabbing herself another cup of coffee real quick before heading out with Akaashi. 

When akaashi and bokuto walked into the break room they saw suga harping on kuroo. She was yelling something about bokuto bullying akaashi again and kuroo was trying her best to stay calm. Akaashi cleared her throat and slowly walked over to suga and kuroo. Kuroo took notice of the slight wobble in akaashis thighs, "yeah she did something alright. Bo, let's have a talk hm?"

Suga immediately perked up "akaashi! I was so worried !!" She hugged the girl, akaashi gave bokuto a look then hugged her back, "i promise im fine suga-san"

"Wait- why did you two show up together? " suga looked between them then at akaashis clothes "you wore that skirt yesterday… oh my god did you-"

Akaashi tilted her head feeling a flush soread across her face. Suga leaned forward to whisper "did you cheat on osa? "

"Uh no, she dumped me last night actually.." akaashi gave a nervous laugh, "bokuto-san was nice to let me stay"

Kuroo pulled Bokuto into the gym, closing the doors behind her. "Bro, you said you were gonna let her spend the night, not fuck her." She teased. 

Bokuto turned red, looking away from Kuroo, "I did let her spend the night… and I might have fucked her.. I did both, ok?" 

"Mhm, so are you two a thing now, or…?" 

"I don't know," Bokuto pouted, "I mean, I wanna be but…" 

"But?" 

"I.. look, why don't you focus on trying to fuck Kozume-San, ok?" She said, rather flustered. 

"I-I'm not… nevermind." Kuroo huffed, blushing hard. 

Akaashi sighed in relief as the day was halfway done, sitting down for lunch with kenma and suga. She started talking about the papers she had left to go over. A figure standing by the table startled kenma causing akaashi to look up.

"Ms. Akaashi?" The man spoke softly, almost as if he was shy. Akaashi was trying to place what department the man was from. "Um, there's some stuff going around saying you're single now and i was curious if you wanted to go out?"

Akaashi gave a gentle smile, "i appreciate you asking nicely; however, im afraid I'll have to decline. With just getting out of a relationship plus focusing on the job, it can be a lot of stress. I hope you understand" 

The man nodded sadly "yes ms. Akaashi i do, take care." 

Akaashi watched him leave the room then hid her face in her hands, "why me? "

"Cause youre fucking gorgeous babe" suga teased playfully, "no seriously though we need to go out drinking now that my girls single!"

"Arent you dating someone? " kenma looked at suga

"Yeah but dai- they won't mind." Suga grinned.

Bokuto glanced over at them from across the room, a small pout on her face. "Dude, stop being jealous," Kuroo whispered, nudging her lightly. 

"I'm not-" 

"I can literally see you pouting. Stop being a simp," she said quietly. 

Suga grinned wide "settled ! Tonight we're going for drinks!"

"Eh?? I didnt agree to that! I have so many papers and still need to get my stuff from osa… god and find a place.." akaashi had stress written all over her face. The guy from earlier chirped up "ms. Akaashi you can live with me!"

"N-no thanks.." akaashi huffed softly, kenma only gave a soft smile "eh what the heck i need a drink, what time? "

"Um 7?" Suga looked at them "or you two can just come over and ooo we can do skincare how fun!!"

Akaashi sighed softly "i guess so.. im super tired though so i may not stay long."

"Akaashi, my dear, my best friend." Suga looked at her, crossing her arms "just because you're super tired from sex last night isnt an excuse."

"I-" akaashis face flushed 

Suga grinned "drink some coffee, you'll be fine. You can even stay the night because drunk akaashi is the best!"

"I- no its not!" Akaashi huffed "7 at yours?"

"Hmmm actually lets do 6?" Suga looked at the two.

Kenma sighed softly "if akaashi goes, i go." 

Kuroo gave Bokuto an evil grin before standing up and walking over the other girls table. She bent over next to Kenma, resting her elbows on the table, "so I heard you ladies were planning on having a little get together. Any way Bokuto-San and I can join you?" She asked, giving Kenma a little wink and causing her to blush. 

Kenma turned red and looked away from kuroo, "doesnt matter to me"

Akaashi looked over at bokuto with a smirk then at kuroo, "hmm, im not sure" she said in a taunting tone. Suga picked up on it and grinned "well, i suppose you could convince us if we should or not." 

Akaashi raised her eyebrow at kuroo "go on, we're waiting."

"Well if we're there it'll be easier to play some fun party games.. you know, some 'adult' party games." She said, smirking at Suga, "you could even invite Daichi to join us." 

"How did you- ugh never mind fine. You're bringing the games though." Suga huffed looking at akaashi. Akaashi shrugged "i was fine with it from the beginning, but it's fun to tease."

"Aren't you enough of a tease already?" Bokuto asked, giving Akaashi a knowing look. 

Akaashi looked at bokuto with a grin, "not at all. Just wait until alcohol."

Bokuto opened her mouth to say something but closed it, looking away. "Don't worry, I'll bring the games." Kuroo told Suga. 

Akaashi gave a smirk then turned back to suga. "I can bring alcohol, any specific kind? "

"I love me some white claw or vodka" suga grinned, "what about you kenma? "

"Eh? I dont typically drink.. but i guess wine is nice"

"Oh honey, go big or go home. Vodka it is" akaashi teased

Kenma tucked some hair behind her ear, "alright.. I'll try it."

"I guess we'll see you girls at six then." Kuroo smirked, turning back to Bokuto, "Bo and I should get going or else we won't be set up before gym starts," 

The two girls waved goodbye before leaving the lunch room and heading back to the gym. "You can thank me later," Kuroo teased, patting Bokuto on the back. 

Akaashi stood up heading back towards her classroom as suga pulled kenma aside, "sooo kuroo huh? "

Kenma turned red looking away "shut up."

After school akaashi stayed in her classroom to catch up grading. Luckily she finished around 5:00 then decided she'd head to the store to buy alcohol. Kenma was already at sugas having a small panic over spending time with kuroo, it excited her but she didn't want to be shy around kuroo.

Akaashi got the alcohol then texted suga 'on the way'

When akaashi got there suga cheered happily and pulled her into a separate room, daichi taking the alcohol from her beforehand. "Here put these on"

"Spandex shorts?" Akaashi tilted her head confused 

"Yes! Thats Bokutos shirt yeah? "

"Yeah..? "

"An oversized shirt with shorts that almost look nonexistent" suga grinned "i already made kenma change"

"Is that why she looks.. different? " akaashi asked softly 

"Look lm trying to help her get kuroos attention, she is so shy." 

Akaashi sighed "she is shy but theres nothing wrong with how she dresses."

Suga shrugs "but doesn't she look hot?"

"Shes definitely out of her comfort zone thats for sure. She does look good though." Akaashi took the spandex shorts with a sigh, slipping them on underneath her skirt then unzipping the skirt and taking the scarf off.

"Oh jesus, girl you look good but your neck" sugas eyes widened "such goals. Ugh now i have to tell daichi"

Akaashis face flushed as she followed suga out of the room. Kenma was fiddling with the fishnets and shorter skintight black dress. She huffed softly looking at the two "so she got to you too huh? "

"Yup." Akaashi looked at daichi then turned when the doorbell rang.

Standing in the doorway was Bokuto wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a black, low cut shirt. Her heels added an extra six inches to her height and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Kuroo was standing next to her wearing a black skirt and crop top with a red flannel over it. 

Daichi nodded to them "welcome, they're talking in the living room." She moved out of the way to let them through. 

The two girls followed Daichi into the living room. Bokuto nudged Kuroo gently, giving her a look before going to sit next to Akaashi. "I see you're still wearing my shirt," Bokuto teased. 

Akaashi looked over "mhm, i came straight from school." 

Suga grinned "welcome ! You all look dashing, I'll make the drinks"

"Suga do you need help? " akaashi asked softly.

"Hmm, actually bokuto would you mind helping me? " suga walked into the kitchen. 

Bokuto nodded, following Suga into the kitchen. "So what kind of drinks are we making, huh?" She smirked. 

Suga grabbed bokutos shoulders "i have done my part with both akaashi and kenma. Help kuroo get kenma for the love of god this poor girl wont shut up about kuroo!" She whispered "now, for drinks lets do vodka mixes. Akaashi got the nice vodka"

"Believe me, I've already tried." Bokuto sighed, helping Suga with the drinks, "Kuroo's too nervous to do anything, especially with other people around.. but we could always try to get them alone together," Bokuto suggested. 

Sugas eyebrow raised "oh yes! What a lovely idea! Hm what games did kuroo bring? Would any of those do it? " she made a few of the drinks stronger than the others sending a wink to bokuto "for akaashi and kenma of course"

"You're too kind to them," Bokuto teased, helping Suga carry the drinks, "Kuroo mostly brought board games but we could always do truth or dare." 

Suga got a mischievous look in her eyes "oh yes, perfect!" She took two of the drinks to kenma and akaashi first, going back into the kitchen for the next set of drinks. 

Bokuto handed one of the drinks to Daichi before helping Suga bring out more. "So you and Daichi, huh?" She teased, once they were alone in the kitchen again. 

Suga grinned "we actually went to high school and college together. We danced around each other for a while then daichi said there was a teaching position open at her school and i dont know- well one drunken night but i finally confessed and she did too. It almost reminds me of kuroo and kenma, i just dont want them to wait as long as daichi and i did." Suga smiled "now, let's get the game started!"

Bokuto sat down next to Akaashi as the game started. Most of the girls picked truth at first, especially Kenma who seemed far more nervous than usual. Finally it was Bokuto's turn to ask. 

"So KuBro, truth or dare?" She asked, an evil smile on her face. 

"Uhh, truth.." Kuroo said, looking a little uneasy. 

"Copout," Bokuto mumbled. 

"I- f-fine. Dare then." 

Bokuto hummed, pretending to think about it for a second, "let's see… I dare you to spend 15 minutes in Suga's guest bedroom." 

"Alone?" Kuroo questioned. 

"Nope, with Kenma." 

"I… wait, is it too late to pick truth?" 

"You already chose," Bokuto grinned, "you have to now." 

Kenma turned bright red, her face slight flushed from the alcohol "why me?" 

Akaashi looked at kenma "you're okay, you got this" 

Kenma stood up, quickly walking to the guest bedroom trying to hide her embarrassment. Akaashi looked at suga then bokuto noticing the grins.

Kuroo followed her, closing the door behind them. As soon as she did, Bokuto snickered, turning to Suga, "fifteen minutes is enough time, right?" 

Suga grinned "perhaps. We'll see in fifteen minutes huh? "

Akaashi looked at them then took a sip of her drink "you two are evil."

Kenma sat on the bed, fiddling with her dress, "sooo…"

Kuroo sat next to her, trying not to seem awkward, "um.. I like your dress.. it looks good on you." She mumbled. 

Kenma bit her lip "thanks.. suga picked it out.. its not my usual outfit its a lot shorter than im used too" she looked over at kuroo "you look good"

"Oh uh.. thanks," Kuroo blushed softly, "Bokuto helped me pick out this outfit. I don't think I would've worn these things together." 

Kenma nodded "its still nice.. attractive? Im really bad at this.." she looked away nervously. 

Kuroo took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, "I.. look Kenma, I have to tell you something.. I-I really like you, ok? I think you're really pretty and sweet and every time I see you around school I get nervous because I think you're amazing." She said as she looked away, waiting for Kenma to reject her. 

Kenmas eyes widened "you.. you hold your view of me too high kuro." She grinned softly, reaching her hand up to turn kuroos cheek closer to her. Kenma leaned over to kiss kuroos cheek, "for the record, i like you too"

Kuroo's eyes went wide as she looked back at Kenma, "Wait, really?" 

Kenma nodded looking at her lap "yeah… idiot…" she mumbled 

"Sooo.. does that mean I can kiss you, then," Kuroo asked as she leaned closer to Kenma with a smirk on her face. 

Kenmas face flushed as she looked at kuroo, nodding slowly.

Kuroo cupped Kenma's face, slowly leaning in but before she could kiss her the door swung open, startling the two girls. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but uh.. Suga's ordering pizza and they were wondering what kind you guys wanted." Bokuto said, peeking into the room. 

Kenma backed up quickly then looked at bokuto "cheese is fine.. we should probably head back out with everyone anyways"

Kuroo opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Instead she nodded and got up, following the other two girls out into the living room. 

"I'll set you up again," Bokuto whispered to her before going to tell Suga about the pizza choices. 

Suga nodded and called the pizza place, telling them the orders. Kenma sat down next to akaashi, quickly sipping her drink then making a face. Akaashi looked at her "you okay? "

"Its just strong.. im fine" kenma looked at the drink. 

"So who's turn is it?" Bokuto asked, sitting on the other side of Akaashi and taking a sip of her drink. 

Akaashi hummed "i think its kenmas or kuroos turn to ask hm? "

Kenma kept sipping her drink nervously 

"I can go," Kuroo offered, trying to take some attention off of Kenma, "Truth or dare, Bokuto." 

"I'll go with dare," Bo said, smirking at Kuroo. 

"I dare you to tell us all about your little sleepover with Akaashi," Kuroo grinned evilly, taking a sip of her drink. 

Bokuto's face started to heat up as she glanced over at Akaashi, "well… I mean, I don't mind telling you guys but I wouldn't want Akaashi to be uncomfortable with it," she said, using Akaashi as an excuse. 

Akaashi shrugs, starting to feel a little tipsy "alcohol has set, i don't care. Go for it" she gave a cheesy grin. Suga grinned evilly "fuck yes! Tipsy akaashi in the house! No tell is though"

Bokuto blushed even harder as she started going into detail about what had happened, even choosing to mention their little naked hide and seek session. "Akaashi may be a brat but she does look amazing when she's all tied up," She hummed, glancing at Akaashi, "don't you, my little owl?" 

Akaashis face flushed as she looked at bokuto "hmm i suppose i do." She finished her drink, excusing herself then going into the kitchen to make another. 

Kenma looked at her cup with slight wide eyes and an even redder face.

"I think it's Kenma's turn now," Bokuto said, leaning back on the couch. 

Kenma shook her head "im not really… eh fine.. kuroo truth or dare? " she looked at kuroo.

"Dare," Kuroo said, clearly not learning from the first time. 

Kenma grinned, feeling slightly more confident from the alcohol. "I dare you to kiss me."

Kuroo smirked, scooting closer to Kenma and crashing her lips against hers. Her lips tasted nice, like apples and vodka. 

Kenma let a soft moan leave her lips as she kissed kuroo, cupping her cheeks. Kenmas eyes widened when she pulled back, covering her face. 

Sugas eyes widened at kenma "kenma you two can use the guest room…" 

Kenma hid her face in embarrassment "s-shut up.."

"Mmm, are you sure you don't want to?" Kuroo teased lightly. "Or we could always go back to my place." 

Kenmas eyes widened as her face flushed more "where will akaashi and bokuto go?"

Akaashi waved her hand "dont mind us, we'll figure it out" she spoke with a slight slur

Kenma looked at akaashi "sounds like you need the bed"

"No, i know what i need" she grinned looking at bokuto.

Bokuto smirked, hooking her finger under Akaashi's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "I think I can give you exactly what you need," she hummed, "but I don't think Suga would like how loud we are." 

Suga laughed softly "all the rooms are sound proof actually, help yourselves. Theres food and drinks here, i think daichi and i need to have a talk ourselves." She grinned, waving to them as daichi followed suga. 

Akaashis eyes widened looking at bokuto "hm.. see you monday suga" she kissed bokutos cheek "what do you want to do bo?"

"You," Bokuto teased as she stood up, helping Akaashi up as well, "too bad I don't have any of my toys here though." 

Akaashis face flushed "geez bo.. youre so blunt sometimes."

Kenma kept her head in her hands and huffed listening to them. 

Bokuto and Akaashi disappeared into one of Suga's guest bedrooms, leaving Kuroo and Kenma alone in the living room. As soon as they were gone, Kuroo scooted closer to Kenma, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" 

Kenma bit her lip "im sorry i.. well that i made that noise.. you're my first kiss. Um, can we take things slow?"

"I-" Kuroo blushed softly, staring at Kenma, "Um, yeah.. we can take things slow but.. was that really your first kiss?" 

Kenma frowned "why would i lie about that? No ones um taken interest in the shy, quiet girl?" She shrugs

"But you're so beautiful," Kuroo blurted out, without thinking. "I-I… I mean.." 

Kenma smiled softly as she looked at kuroo "you're too kind kuro."

"You're too sweet," Kuroo said, smiling back. "Sooo if that was your first kiss then can I also give you your second?" 

Kenma nodded and leaned in slowly, placing her lips against hers

Kuroo kissed her back, gently cupping her face and brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Kenma pulled back, resting her forehead against kuroos. "Your lips are so soft. Ah is that weird to say?" 

Kuroo shook her head, "no, your lips are soft too," she hummed, kissing Kenma on the forehead. 

Kenma smiled softly looking at kuroo, "um.. i know i asked if we can take it slow but can we kiss again? "

Kuroo smiled, leaning in and kissing her again. She teasingly bit her bottom lip and threaded her fingers through her hair. 

Kenma melted into the touch, moving her lips against kuroos. A soft sigh left her lips when kuroo bit her lip.

Kuroo deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Kenma's mouth. 

Kenma wrapped her arms around kuroos neck, she opened her mouth wider for kuroo. She shifted to move closer to kuroo, running her hands through kuroos hair.

Kuroo pulled Kenma onto her lap, resting her hands on her hips. "So beautiful," she mumbled in between kisses, enjoying the soft blush that spread across Kenma's face when she did. 

Kenma tucked some hair behind kuroos ear with a smile. She pecked kuroos forehead, then her nose, followed by another kiss on the lips.

Kuroo smiled, tugging gently at Kenma's hair and leaving soft kisses down her neck. 

Kenma tensed up when she heard footsteps, turning her head to see a wide eyed bokuto. Her face flushed bright red as she went to hide her face in kuroos neck. 

Bokuto gave a silent thumbs up to Kuroo before quickly grabbing a glass of water and returning to their room. Kuroo wrapped her arms around Kenma, holding her close. "She's gone," she whispered to her as soon as Bokuto had left. 

Kenma whined softly, keeping her face hidden. "She always shows up at the right times doesn't she? "

"Yeah," Kuroo hummed, "but Suga-San did say that we could use one of her rooms… I-I mean not for anything like that but.. if you just wanted to hang out and maybe cuddle?" 

Kenma hummed softly, getting off kuroos lap then reaching out her hand "lets go then" 

Kuroo got up off the couch and followed Kenma into one of the rooms. She closed the door behind her and locked it, hoping that that would be enough to keep Bokuto from interrupting them again. 

Kenma gave a soft yawn and curled up under the covers, patting the spot next to her. 

Kuroo climbed in next to her, wrapping her arm around Kenma's waist and pulling her close. 

Kenma nuzzled her head in the crook of kuroos neck, letting a soft sigh leave her lips. "Thank you"


End file.
